terminatortheresistancefighterschroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Reese
"Come with me if you want to live" - Kyle Reese Previous future Kyle Reese was a Tech-Com soldier fighter sent from the future to protect Sarah Connor. He was the father of John Connor, the leader of the Resistance, through the result of a predestination paradox. TSCC Story Kyle was born in 2002, and he lived a "normal" life with Derek, his elder brother, until the new Judgment Day on Good Thursday, April 21, 2011. Kyle and Derek witnessed the launch of the nuclear missiles while playing ball in their yard. Derek took his younger brother underground for safety before the counterstrike. At some point Derek and Kyle slaughtered a deer for food; however, Kyle was distraught over the animal's death and Derek buried it at Kyle's urging. In Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Kyle has an elder brother named Derek, who served as his sole guardian and protector once the bombs fell. Orphaned on Judgment Day at age 15, Derek proceeded to raise his eight-year-old brother on his own and in a post apocalyptic world until Kyle was captured and shipped to Century Work Camp at age 12. Derek did not see his brother again until Kyle escaped with John Connor a full 6 years later. Afterward Derek became Kyle's commanding officer when they formed the military resistance unit the "Four Horsemen". Derek is always concerned about Kyle, yelling his name out in his delirium following his gunshot wound. Derek was also nearly suicidal once he hears his brother has gone missing as evidenced by his attack on a Series 888 Terminator with nothing more than a handgun. All indications have pointed to Derek being a very protective and loving older brother. Kyle was later imprisoned at Century Work Camp with John Connor, in 2015, and escaped with him in 2021, after which he became known in the Resistance for his leadership. While as a Corporal, Kyle carried Martin Bedell on his back to a medical station after he was severely injured in combat against a Skynet weapon known as an Ogre. John Connor sent Kyle back in 2027 to 1984 to protect Sarah, in order to ensure his existence and that of his mother. After his death, Kyle was buried in a burial site for soldiers, marked only by a headstone with the title "1984". His brother Derek was later sent back to 2007 by the Resistance to assist other temporal missions, and protected a teenaged John. After having been shot in the previous episode, Sarah Connor wakes up in a hospital. They haven't yet found out who she is. Sarah sees an apparition of Kyle Reese in front of her, who encourages her to get up and flee, helping her. While the officer guarding her door talks to a nurse outside, Sarah fakes an escape through the window. As the officer on duty hears the noise, he comes in and is knocked out by Sarah, who escapes from the hospital, visibly limping. Sarah calls Derek and tells him what happened, tasking him with disposing of the car she took to the base and any other evidence the police may have collected, and then checking on the base itself. On the hospital parking lot, Sarah abducts Dr. Felicia Burnett, a female physician, and takes her to a motel room, where she asks her to operate on her, to take out the bullet. The two women talk, and while Sarah is initially reluctant, the Kyle hallucination notices that Felicia wants to help Sarah, and that she should give the woman the truth, allow her to help her. Sarah does so, mentioning her son, a man chasing her, and her son's father, and the woman deduces from this that Sarah was fleeing from her abusive husband (and not a Terminator), and decides to help her. They perform a first operation on Sarah, but the bullet is too close to an artery, and the Dr. Brunett has to abort. If she made any mistake and hit the artery, Sarah would be dead within four minutes. While out, Sarah has another hallucination of Kyle, and cries out "Reese!". Dr. Burnett asks her who Reese was, and Sarah truthfully admits that he's John's deceased father. Felicia tells Sarah that they need to get her to a medical facility, that she can't operate, and with help from Kyle convincing Sarah that the doctor could have ratted her out while she was unconscious, but didn't, they . Using a gurney from an ambulance, the doctor and Sarah sneak into a morgue, where the doctor assembles what she needs to operate on Sarah, using an endoscopic device to help avoid the artery. While the doctor is busy assembling her kit, Sarah calls Derek again and updates him on the situation. The Kyle hallucination comforts Sarah and convinces her, again, to trust Felicia and let go of her gun during a longer hallucination, where Kyle takes her to an old, charred tree in a devastated wasteland. He tells her about past experiences, like one occasion where Skynet torched an orchard and it smelled like apple pie, and how he and his brother Derek used to play around this tree. Sarah tells him that all of this is not true (that she is just imagining what she thinks he would tell her). Kyle shrugs it off, neither agreeing nor denying, and mentions that Derek and him used to use this tree as a marker where they exchanged messages. He kneels down and unearths an army-issue box. He opens it and takes out the snapshot of Sarah he took into the past with him in The Terminator, and reiterates how much he loves her, and that she can trust Felicia, and that he will be there and watch over her, that he will always be there.Derek helps Sarah as she comes around again, seeing one last hallucination of Kyle, before her head clears and she sees Derek. When she calls him "Reese", Felicia picks up on it. Assuming Derek was the Reese that she called out to earlier, she notes that he is not dead, and asks if anything Sarah told her was true. Sarah simply answers "I got shot". "The Good Wound" Later, John traveled to the future with Catherine Weaver to an alternate future where John never became a powerful figure in the Resistance due to his perceived absence for two decades. Almost immediately after jumping forward through time, John meets Kyle, Derek Reese, and Allison Young, all of whom were never killed in this timeline but have never heard of John. TRFC Story TBA... Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 : "Pilot" (Mentioned only) : "Gnothi Seauton" (Mentioned only) : "Queen's Gambit" (Mentioned only) : "Dungeons & Dragons" : "The Demon Hand" (Mentioned only) : "What He Beheld" (Ages 5 & 8) Season 2 : "Allison from Palmdale" (Mentioned only) : "Goodbye to All That" : "The Tower Is Tall But the Fall Is Short" (Mentioned only) : "Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point" (Mentioned only) : "Alpine Fields" (Mentioned only) : "The Good Wound" (hallucination) : "Today Is The Day, Part 2" (Mentioned only) : "Adam Raised a Cain" (Mentioned only) : "Born to Run" Terminator The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : New Hope Coming : ...